


Just Another Ice Cream Flavor

by DaeguHoneyBoys



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HoneyPuppy Is My Weakness, I will go down with these ships, Jooheon is soft, M/M, Minhyuk Just Wants to Cuddle, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shownu is Whipped, i gave myself cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeguHoneyBoys/pseuds/DaeguHoneyBoys
Summary: Vanilla. Just an ice cream flavor, just one color among many. Vanilla is just vanilla until it's not anymore.





	Just Another Ice Cream Flavor

It was a warm spring day, the morning started like any other. Hyungwon began his morning routine just like he did every day at 8am: coffee blacker than his soul, a shower hotter than the pits of Hell, quick check of all his social media and out the door he goes, he quite liked his routine and had no intentions of changing it, well not until his phone rang anyway. 

Lee Minhyuk, a literal puppy and Hyungwon's best friend since diaper days. He was never one to wake up earlier than he had to, taking all the time in the world just to lay in bed and cuddle with Jooheon, but this morning he was up at 8am. Minhyuk's cousin was visiting and he had to be at the airport soon to pick him up but the more he looked at his adorable boyfriend sleeping the more time he wasted, he spent at least an hour just admiring Jooheon's features just like he did every morning, feeling the familiar butterflies. 

Hyungwon was halfway to his first class when his phone rang, looking at the caller ID he was pretty shocked to see Hyukie's name across the screen, it was already early for Hyungwon who cherished his sleep more than his grades. "Who's birthday did I forget? An anniversary? Wait who died?" Hyungwon shot questions as soon as he answered, he felt relieved when he heard his best friend's musical laughter on the other end. "No one, I just have to pick up my cousin in a few minutes from the airport and I wanted to invite you out to dinner with all of us tonight and before you say no or make up some bullshit excuse I know you don't have exams tomorrow, you don't even have classes tomorrow so you're going out and that's final Chae Hyungwon," it was almost comical to hear Minhyuk both invite him and demand his presence at the same time and who was Hyungwon to tell the other no? He had done it once before and boy was it scary. 

Hyunwoo had been on flights before, he had come to visit Minhyuk and Jooheon several times over the last couple of years but this time something felt different, not a bad different and he couldn't exactly place where the giddy feeling was coming from. He was almost at the airport and to say Hyunwoo was tired is an understatement, jet lag is a bitch and if he could he'd fall asleep right there but he knew Minhyuk was waiting. Gathering his blanket and neck pillow he followed the rest of the crowd off the plane, collecting his bags he made his way to his cousin and Jooheon, giving a tired smile as he was pulled into a hug. 

There was thirty minutes until Hyungwon had to head over to Minhyuk's and he couldn't even figure out what to wear, he wasn't sure why but he just knew deep down that he needed to make an impression on his best friend's cousin. Finally just deciding on black skinny jeans, a black v neck and his favorite leather jacket, deciding to messily style his hair and walking out the door ten minutes later, just now realizing he was pretty late. Hyungwon had sped the entire way to Minhyuk's, he's pretty sure he may have ran a couple stop signs along the way too but he felt bad enough as is about being late, hoping Jooheon and Minhyuk wouldn't be too mad.

Walking into the house he noticed that there was a new feeling, one that hadn't been there the previous times he'd comeback over to the couple's house. Turning the corner to join the others in the kitchen Hyungwon felt his breath hitch, standing in the middle of the room was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his life, said man was currently laughing about something Jooheon said and it showed off the cutest eye smile, Chae Hyungwon was absolutely stunned. The trio noticed his prescence in the kitchen and that's when Minhyuk launched himself at the other like they hadn't just seen each other two days ago at the cafe. "You made it, damn you're looking sexy, if I weren't with Jooheon I'd totally bang you dude" Minhyuk laughed as he pulled away noticing the pink tint on his friend's face, Jooheon on the other hand looked like he was ready to fight even if he knew his boyfriend was kidding. Silence fell over the kitchen until Hyunwoo said a shy hello and reached his hand out to Hyungwon for a handshake. 

Warm, safe, a perfect puzzle piece. That's how Hyunwoo felt as he took Hyungwon's hand into his, both not speaking a word and shaking hands for longer than necessary. Minhyuk and Jooheon were holding each other and smiling, you know that smile that comes across as really creepy because they realize that this was a perfect idea and are planning the wedding in their minds? Well that's the one and Hyunwoo didn't miss it, although he wished he had because suddenly Hyungwon pulled his back and looked down at his feet. 

Not long after the incident in the kitchen they left to head to the restaurant. They all ordered and ate, making small talk here and there, Minhyuk or Jooheon throwing in random facts about the other two, playing matchmaker was fun and they were doing their best to set the two up. Minhyuk wasn't ready to go home so he suggested they go get ice cream before calling it a night, Hyungwon wasn't going to pass up ice cream or more time getting to know Hyunwoo. 

Hyungwon couldn't decide what flavor he wanted, what could he say, he was a man who appreciated every single flavor of ice cream EXCEPT vanilla, vanilla was gross and not exciting. Ten minutes later Hyungwon had successfully gotten a scoop of every flavor (there were thirty one flavors of ice cream), the only flavor that wasn't amongst his bowl was vanilla which made Hyunwoo (who was eating vanilla ice cream) frown and without thinking he said "you got thirty scoops of ice cream but not one of them is vanilla, you should try it, it's actually really good." Cue the creepy smiles back on the faces of the couple across the table because they be damned if Hyunwoo wasn't offering Hyungwon his spoon with a small bit of vanilla on it and they be damned if Hyungwon wasn't taking said spoon into his mouth and moaning at the taste. What happened to vanilla being gross and boring? Hyungwon couldn't tell the other no and he knew right then that he'd try anything for Hyunwoo. 

If you had asked Hyungwon a couple months ago what his favorite ice cream flavor was he would have told you all of them, except vanilla, but if you were to ask him now he'd tell you with a smile that his favorite flavor is vanilla. Vanilla used to just be another ice cream flavor, it used to just be another shade of white. Vanilla used to be boring and gross in the eyes of Chae Hyungwon, that was until he met Son Hyunwoo, a man who made him laugh, who made him smile, Hyunwoo made him feel like warm cookies that just came out the oven, he made Hyungwon enjoy waking up early in the morning to his cute eye smile and a warm cup of coffee. Vanilla used to be just an ice cream flavor until it wasn't anymore.


End file.
